


一个吃醋的片段

by shortykee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortykee/pseuds/shortykee
Summary: 没事找事，同居中的小年轻秀恩爱罢了





	一个吃醋的片段

“喂，Maru，”渋谷昴坐在厨房边的吧台上扣着指甲，双腿因为悬空而不老实的晃动着，脚后跟有节奏的敲在坐在身下的实木柜子上，不等身后人回应便接着懒洋洋地说道：“我说啊，你为什么不像Yoko一样了解我呢。”

“诶？”正在准备晚饭的丸山隆平停下了搅拌酱汁的手，侧身盯着渋谷缩在宽大居家T恤的背影，一时没能反应过来发生了什么。

听到身后没有了筷子撞到碗边而发出的清脆声响，渋谷也停下了与之合音的双脚，任由气氛突然变得安静，抬头望着客厅的天花板，暗暗想着这吊灯谁选的啊怎么这么啰嗦我怎么会喜欢啊我就说这家伙根本不懂我。

丸山默默看着恋人刚洗过还有些毛茸茸的后脑勺抿了抿嘴唇，见对方没有要回头的意思，轻轻叹了口气，转身捞了两根乌冬，看煮的差不多了就关了火，脱下围裙挂在渋谷身边墙壁的挂钩上，然后顺势搂住面前正在闹情绪的猫咪，用自己微微潮湿的双手包住恋人的手背，将下巴搭在他消瘦的肩膀上宠溺的说着：“好，好，小渋对不起啦。面煮好了喔，我们来吃饭吧？”

“我最不喜欢的就是这样！”  
被渋谷拼命甩着头丢开自己的手是意料之中的，丸山咬着口腔内壁，心想着看样子今晚的饭又是白做了，低头看了下左手虎口痛的地方并没有被划破，庆幸定期为小渋剪指甲是正确的决定。绕过吧台迎上渋谷生气的面孔，丸山赶紧自己又狠狠抓了一下，加重了左手的受伤程度送到渋谷面前，露出可怜兮兮的狸猫脸指着红印说道：“这里被小渋伤到了好痛喔！”

渋谷一把抓过来，一手握住拇指一手抓住另外四指，冲着虎口位置张口就咬，伴随着丸山一声惨叫，渋谷甩开印上自己牙印的左手，上下牙磨着皱着鼻子恶狠狠的瞪着丸山：“每次一怎么就对不起！什么都是对不起！你对不起什么啊！什么都不知道就知道对不起！……我最讨厌这样的你！”

丸山揉着留下牙印但其实也不怎么疼的手，听到这话后突然直视面前的渋谷，看到他突然楞了一下，才意识到自己可能一不留神又露出了有些阴暗的表情。  
自己面无表情的时候好像会很吓人。这个丸山很小就知道了。所以才总是尽力的去笑着，冲别人微笑，逗别人大笑。  
赶紧低下头，再迎上渋谷的又是他温柔的maru了。

不知道渋谷到底有没有被吓到，但总之丸山再次走近他的时候，他已经没了刚才的张牙舞爪。  
丸山捧起渋谷巴掌大的小脸，与其说凝视着渋谷比他大得多的眼睛，倒不如说是盯着渋谷瞳仁里映出的自己，用他甜甜的嗓音说着：“小渋觉得裕亲比我更了解小渋吗？”

等不到回应也是意料之中，怜惜地看着发呆的小渋，丸山微微挑起唇角：“那我可要伤心咯。”  
说罢，一个软软的，干燥的嘴唇印在自己的唇上，在这样微妙的时间段里，组成了一个甜蜜的吻。

丸山挤进渋谷的两腿之间，五指张开按摩着渋谷的头皮，手指尖微微施力，再拉扯一般拽着他还有些潮湿的发根，看着渋谷受力后仰着皱起眉头，嘴边却泄出一丝呻吟。丸山凑近渋谷的右耳，伸出舌尖舔舐着他的耳廓，压低声音呵着气：“小渋左耳两点方向的头发里藏着性感带，裕亲他知道吗？”

渋谷来不及回应这荒唐的问法，就感觉到丸山的另一只手从T恤下摆抚摸着他精瘦的小腹攀上了他的乳头，不算温柔地揉捏着他的乳尖，引得他又发出一阵闷哼。  
“右边的乳头更敏感，裕亲知道吗？”丸山的舌头灵巧的扫过渋谷耳朵的每一块软骨：“每次我像这样捏左边的乳头，右边的就着急地会立起来等着我去舔呢。”

“哈……闭嘴……”渋谷听着耳边发出的水渍声，恍惚间觉得自己沉溺在了水中，一点一点细微的快感织成一张无法挣脱的大网透着水面上的阳光覆盖在面前，把自己牢牢地压了下去。

“这个时候呢，小渋的下面就已经硬了喔，”说着放开了被折磨的殷红的乳头，隔着短裤握住渋谷已经撑起内裤的阴茎笑着说道：“被我猜中了哟……裕亲他知道这些吗？”

“呃啊……！”渋谷的下身被毫无防备的突然抓住，使得他的身体剧烈颤动，脑内也一瞬间清明了起来，才发现自己的双臂已经不知不觉地环着丸山的脖颈，想到刚才还在冲这个人发火，现在不用看也知道自己一脸的欲求不满了吧。  
松开对丸山的桎梏，双手撑在身体两侧，本来就明显的锁骨更是因为这个动作而高高地挑起，渋谷仰起漾着红晕却不可一世的脸，斜睨着眼前比自己高大许多的恋人，看着他暧昧又色情地舔咬着嘴唇，了然地笑着对自己说：  
“遵命。”

内裤连着短裤被一起扒了下来，碰到冰凉的桌面不禁让渋谷的臀部起了鸟肌，没能降火反而变得更热。双腿被分开，面前这个一头栗色卷毛的家伙跪在渋谷的胯下，抚摸着他不算凶狠但形状漂亮的阴茎，抬起细长的眼睛引诱般盯着渋谷，亲上柱头，由下往上慢慢的啜着。  
渋谷压抑着几近控制不住的呻吟声，看着自己阴茎缓慢的进出在丸山的嘴里，阴茎上的血管突突地跳动着，他开始深呼吸，但身下的人此时却故意作对的开始了正式的攻击。

丸山舔弄着渋谷x头的缝隙，他曾经试过只刺激这个地方就让渋谷叫着射精，果然嘴里的东西又硬了几分。丸山把渋谷的腿掰得更开，一边揉搓把玩着渋谷的阴囊，一边大口大口地吮吸着，一次比一次用力，鼻尖几乎都能顶到渋谷腹部，热烫地x头撞击着顶入喉咙深处，但他并不会有想要呕吐的感觉。

“你要吸干我了——！”  
听到渋谷带着哭腔的叫喊，丸山用舌尖旋转着顶入渋谷的聆口，紧接着一股属于渋谷的味道便喷薄在丸山口中。

有些精液流进气管里，丸山尽管咳嗽但还是悉数吞下，又伸出舌头把柱身舔了个遍，站起身附上拼命喘气地渋谷，双手覆盖在他紧扣台面冰凉的手指，撑起身体前倾咬上渋谷的嘴唇，灵活的舌头搅弄着渋谷的整个口腔，唾液顺着渋谷泄出的喘息声流下。

“小渋的味道是这样的，裕亲他知道吗？”  
“你！”渋谷没想到丸山还惦记着，一时鼓起嘴巴瞪大眼睛不知所措 

“当然啦，”丸山无辜的摊手：“谁能忍得了心爱的人讲别的男人好呢？”  
说完甜甜地笑着把渋谷从吧台抱起，渋谷一惊，条件反射双臂挂住丸山的脖子双腿也环在他的腰际。  
“还没完呢，”丸山盯着渋谷，一只手却伸向了他的后穴：“小渋射了还不够，后面还会湿呢，”说着又探进去了一根指头：“一次就能吞下两根喔……裕亲他……知道吗？”

耳边不停的传来丸山混着色情的低哑的问话，仿佛在被不断提起的好友看着一般的羞耻感，加上被不断按压研磨着敏感点，另渋谷的精神和肉体都不得不变得紧张起来，即便才射过精，这种快感也能迅速叫嚣着涨破身体，让自己就这样立刻叫着射出来。他张着嘴剧烈喘息，缩紧内壁，冲着丸山手指的方向顶去，却感觉到在自己体内的手随之突然离开。

“小渋真贪心啊，这么快就想要第二次，不可以的喔。”顺手拉开吧台侧面的抽屉，取出渋谷前一阵长发时期用的发圈，亲吻着渋谷睁大的有些疑惑的双眼，将发圈套在他半勃起的性器根部来阻止射精。发圈是橙色的，颜色很亮。

“混……混蛋！”渋谷手脚并用挣扎着要取掉，丸山把渋谷顶在墙上，一手搂住渋谷控制住他的双手护着他的后背，另一只手托住渋谷的臀部，安抚地吻上他的嘴唇和脖颈：  
“乖，等等我，我们一起，好不好。”

丸山将早就准备就绪的阴茎挤入恋人体内。看着渋谷张大嘴巴发不出声音，穴口也不自觉地微微抽动，拼命克制住想要疯狂抽插的欲望，丸山停下来等渋谷的身体习惯他暴起青筋的家伙。细碎的吻落在渋谷的脸上，丸山隔着T恤时轻时重地捻着渋谷的乳尖，感受到渋谷的体内渐渐开始蠕动起来。

“想要我动对不对？”  
不需要回答，丸山开始了缓缓的律动，经过敏感点时坏心的更加放慢动作，挂在腰间的腿也随之勾得更紧，堆积的快感把渋谷折磨的浑身瘫软，但却又有无穷的力气来迎合埋在自己体内的凶器。

想再猛烈点，再猛烈点。

可是停下来了。

“想要我快一点是吗？”温柔的声音带着热度再次出现在耳边。  
渋谷睁开略微失神的双眼张着嘴像看到希望般拼命的点头，生理泪水顺着脸颊两侧不断地流了下来。丸山舔掉恋人的眼泪：“说说看……谁比较了解小渋呢？”

“是Maru！隆平！”被情欲充斥的大脑没有思考，渋谷放弃一般带着哭腔大叫了出来：“是你！丸山隆平！操我吧！求求你操我啊！”

“回答错了呦，”轻点了下渋谷的鼻尖，丸山看着他泛着泪光的眼角露出笑容：“我一点也不了解小渋。”

“我想听到小渋主动发出的声音，歌声也要，呻吟也要，”挺动起胯部毫不留情的冲击着渋谷的敏感点：“我要听小渋说出自己的要求，是前面要，还是后面要。”

“哈……啊……”渋谷的后穴强烈地收缩，紧紧箍住丸山粗大肿胀的性器。

“所有的我都要小渋和我讲。”

我说对不起，是想说很抱歉我永远都不能完全了解小渋了。

想成为小渋，想知道小渋到底在想什么。

却更想听到小渋不停地埋怨和指点，想看小渋因为不满意而冲我发脾气，也想要小渋因为没猜到而有的惊喜。  
想看到小渋所有的情绪，想让在我面前小渋自己展现所有的情感。

因为——  
“我爱小渋啊。”

接下来就是无尽的抽插。前戏做的很足，渋谷的内壁得以贪婪的迎接着一次又一次令人恐惧的深度，埋在渋谷颈边的卷毛轻佻的扫着他的脖子和脸颊，耳垂也能感受到的丸山刻意呵出的热气，臀部被肆意揉捏到变形，脚趾也被刺激的蜷曲了起来。全身上下无限放大的感官，都在记录着这场疯狂的性爱。

“…啊……Maru……Maru！”不再压抑着自己的呻吟，渋谷尖叫着向丸山讨吻，丸山配合的凑上嘴唇，没有技巧，只是四瓣嘴唇贴合再张开再互相含住。  
“求你放开！让我射啊——！”

渋谷在发圈被取下的那一刻就射了出来，眯起眼睛看着有些透明的精液洒在了两人的居家服上，却不知道还有滴溅在了自己脸上。丸山是凑过来帮自己舔掉的同时射出来的，渋谷感到一股滚烫的液体冲击着自己的肠壁，忍不住闭上眼泄出一丝轻微的呻吟。不过好像有哪里不对……

“丸山隆平你又不带套啊啊！！！！！”

安逸地倚在浴池里理所当然的接受着丸山事后冲洗的渋谷，手指“哒哒”敲着水池边懒散地说道：“喂，你嫉妒起来还真是可怕啊。”  
“嗯~才不嫉妒呢，”丸山按摩着渋谷的大腿，轻轻拍打渋谷腰两侧的肌肉：“裕亲和小渋一起去吃饭也好锻炼也好，因为默契所以从头到尾一句话都不用讲，也太可怜了啊！”

\--------------------------------------------------

此时的横山裕坐在村上家客厅，美滋滋地看着手上昨天羞红脸的恋人交给他的家门钥匙，翘起腿喝着红酒等待着下班回来的Hina，心想着今晚用个什么姿势来纪念这历史性的一刻比较好，却不知为何打起了喷嚏。

“Hina家的空调到底是好啊！”


End file.
